


Le dessin [Illustré]

by Jainas



Series: Fanarts [12]
Category: The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Drawing, Family, Français | French, Gen, Humor, Illustrated, Kids, POV Outsider, Unconventional Families, kid drawing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: Puberté a dessiné sa famille... et la maîtresse a des questions. Beaucoup de questions.





	Le dessin [Illustré]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



> Sur un prompt d'AndersAndrew pour Obscur-echange 2018, qui voulait un fanart de bonhommes patate de Puberté (le troisième enfant des Addams, tout jeune encore) représentant sa famille.
> 
> J'ai fait le dessin... Et une fic pour aller avec ! Je ne pouvais pas ne pas essayer d'imaginer la réaction de la pauvre maîtresse. :D

“Puberté, tu peux venir me voir un petit moment ?”  
Pendant que les autres enfants s’égaillent comme une volée de moineaux dans la cours de récré, Maia s’assoit sur le pouf du coin repos et fait signe au petit garçon de la rejoindre. La séance du début d’année où les enfants présentent s’ils le veulent leur famille révèle parfois des chausse-trappes, et il est important de creuser un peu pour s’assurer que tout va bien, sans pour autant mettre l’enfant en défaut devant des autres élèves.  
A ses côté le dessin est toujours accroché au tableau comme un croque-mort à une fête d’anniversaire, discordant en comparaison des couleurs pastels et rayonnantes, des familles souriantes aux proportions bancale et des animaux de compagnie joyeux - bien que quelque peu patatoïdes - qui peuplent les œuvres des autres enfants de la petite section.  
“ On n’a pas eu le temps de parler de ton dessin avant que ça sonne, mais il est très joli, tu me dis ce qu’il y a dessus ?  
\- C’est ma famille ! proclame Puberté avec fierté. (Puberté, non mais franchement, les parents ont de ces idées parfois… Maia s’efforce toujours de ne pas reporter sur les enfants les préjugés qu’elle peut ressentir envers les parents, mais parfois c’est dur…) Mais je n’ai pas eu la place de mettre tout le monde, il manque Mamie et puis aussi Lurch...  
\- C’est ta maman ? demande-t-elle en désignant le gribouillis noir qui tient un couteau dégoulinant de rouge (de la sauce tomate certainement, Madame Addams est peut-être fine cuisinière…)  
\- Oui ! C’est la plus belle maman du monde, et puis aussi la plus féroce, Papa il dit toujours que on a de la chance, débite Puberté d’une traite, apparemment ravi de l’attention. Et là c’est mon papa, et là c’est la Chose - il désigne un gant posé par terre… peut-être une référence familiale ? Et puis Mercredi, et tonton Fétide !  
(Fétide ? Doux Jésus ! Le mauvais goût est apparemment transmis génétiquement.)  
\- Tu dessines très bien, confirme-t-elle au petit garçon qui se rengorge. Et qu’est-ce qu’il tient dans sa main ? Un éventail ?  
\- Ben non voyons ! C’est un petit Martin !  
\- Un petit… tu veux dire un martinet ?  
\- Ben oui !  
\- Ha !... Pour se ressaisir Maia pointe un autre gribouillis (noir aussi) de l’autre côté de la feuille.  
\- Et ça, c’est ton chien ? Il a beaucoup de poils !  
\- Ben non maîtresse ! C’est cousin Machin, il habite avec nous aussi.  
\- Haaa… Et là, c’est… ?  
Maia croise les doigts pour un sabre laser ou une épée en plastique, mais c’était manifestement trop espérer.  
\- C’est mon grand frère ! Il a eu une tronçonneuse pour ses treize ans ! Il dit qu’il va me couper les bras avec, mais maman elle dit que je suis encore trop petit pour jouer à la tronçonneuse et qu’il faut que j’attende encore un an avant qu’il puisse me couper… mais par contre je suis assez grand pour avoir un couteau à moi ! (il pointe la patate Puberté sur le dessin, qui maintenant qu’elle y regarde de près à effectivement un triangle maculé de rouge à la main.) Bon, c’est un petit couteau, avoue-t-il avec un air d’honnêteté réticente en mimant une longueur d’une quinzaine de centimètres. Mais Mercredi elle m’a montré comment le rendre tout pointu ! Mais maman elle a dit que je ne pouvais pas l'emmener à l’école, et papa il a dit que si maman avait dit non, alors c’était comme ça et pas autrement…  
Il fixe Maia avec l’air caractéristique du gamin qui vient d’avoir une idée qu’il juge excellente.  
\- Mais toi tu es la maîtresse, peut-être que si tu disais à maman que les couteaux c’est autorisé je pourrais…  
\- Ta maman à raison Puberté, interrompt Maia en se jetant sur la première ouverture qui fasse sens. Les couteaux c’est trop dangereux pour l’école, on pourrait se couper avec, surtout s’ils sont très pointus…  
\- Ben oui, c’est à ça que servent les couteaux !  
Certes.  
\- Et il y a eu un orage, ça t’a fait peur ? détourne-t-elle le sujet avec un enthousiasme de plus en plus factice, en désignant les volutes obscures en haut du dessin, qui ont dû signer l’arrêt de mort du feutre noir et ne sont rehaussées que de quelques gouttes (?) du même rouge vif que celui sur les couteaux.  
\- Non, c’était génial ! C’est la fois où il a plu du sang et on a pu aller jouer dans le cimetière et on a fait le jeu de la torture - Mercredi et Pugsley ils me laissent jamais faire la torture parce que je suis trop petit, mais là j’ai eu le droit et j’ai attaché Mercredi avec la corde et puis j’ai mis les clous !  
\- Ha bon…  
\- Dis maîtresse, je peux aller jouer avec les autres ?  
\- Ha, heu… oui oui, vas-y… Et on ne court pas dans les couloirs !”  
Le petit garçon disparaît et Maia reste assise sur son pour, songeuse. Elle sait qu’il ne faut pas prendre tout ce que les petits racontent au pied de la lettre, ils ont parfois une imagination débordante, et malgré le fait que le dessin soit lugubre toutes les patates dessus sont souriantes… Mais tout de même, Puberté a des jeux imaginaires bien sanguinaires pour un petit garçon de son âge, et sa famille a l’air de renforcer ce trait. Monsieur Addams lui a pourtant fait une excellente impression les fois où il est venu déposer Puberté. C’est un homme charmant et manifestement dévoué à sa femme, et rare sont les pères si impliqués dans l’éducation de leurs enfants et si visiblement fiers d’eux pour le moindre lacet ajusté en autonomie… Mais il était un peu étrange malgré tout, se rappelle-t-elle, et elle sait d'expérience qu’il ne faut pas non plus toujours se fier à l’image projetée par les parents …  
Elle va en parler à ses collègues et voir ce qu’ils en pensent.

***

***

“ Tu as _Puberté Addams_ dans ta classe et personne ne t’a prévenu ?  
\- Prévenu de quoi ?  
\- Oh, comment dire…  
\- J’ai eu Mercredi il y a cinq ans… C’est l’année où je me suis remise à fumer.  
\- Vous vous souvenez de la fois où Madame Addams avait offert des boutures de plantes carnivore pour décorer les classes ?  
\- Ho, et le voyage scolaire où Pugsley et toute sa classe se sont perdus dans le bois et où les pompiers ont fini par les retrouver dans ce vieux château abandonné !  
\- Ne m’en parle pas, j’étais un des accompagnateurs… Et la fête de fin d’année où Mercredi a joué Lady Macbeth…  
\- C’était avant mon temps, mais on m’a raconté…  
\- Enfin bref : oui, son dessin de sa famille est bizarre… mais tu verras, ce n’est rien à côté de la réalité.”


End file.
